Transport containers configured to transport goods such as foods by land or see while maintaining the goods at a low temperature have been conventionally known. The transport containers include a container refrigeration device as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The container refrigeration device includes a refrigerant circuit and cools air in the container by means of an evaporator provided in the refrigerant circuit.